Regrets
by lovedbyU
Summary: see how life regrets made 3 friends closer and how they solved thier regrets together


Regrets

'_maybe its really worth something to learn bout life and now I know that not all regrets remain forever'_

Ever heard of the phrase 'Tell me who your friends are and I'll tell you who you are'? Well at first I didn't believe this phrase till I met my best friends, we all met 5 years ago in Paris in a business conference there, we never actually knew that we were neighbors till then.

But maybe we became best friends because we had something common, we had regrets in the past and we all thought that we can never move on, till, someone changed that.

Luisa, a tall, blonde, model type girl who lives in the condo building as I do, she's in room 405, which is exactly beside my room. I we never really talked before I knew her, I actually thought she was a snob bitch, well, I was right. NO, just kidding! She's the sweetest in the 4 of us, and she was so kind to take care of me last christmas eve when I became sick.

She's the fashion consultant of the magazine who owns our company.

Her regrets? Leaving her family to go to New York to fulfil her dream of getting a job in line with fashion. The payment? Losing her family. Her husband filed a divorce case and won the custody of her kids, and now she can't see her own children.

Our other best friend is Lily, she's kinda the opposite of Luisa, she's the cute chinese girl with short shiny hair who definitely loves doll shoes and sun dresses. You'll never see her as unapproachable but the truth is she's the snob one. She regrets being addicted to drinking and that's why she lost the job of being a supervisor in a bank and now the only job she can get is being a personal assistant a.k.a. P.A. of the models.

Well now, me? Im the most stupid red headed girl in New York. Why? Because I told the love of my life that I didn't love him anymore even if it hurts so much, because I really wanted to accept this job of being a manager in a big company and by that time we were already supposed to get married and he told me after we do he's going to make me stop working and stay at home and have kids. Well, I didn't like that, I love living for my own. Pretty stupid huh? Well, that's what you get for having pride and choosing your dreams.

But you know maybe all our regrets are kinda worth it, we all learned that money isn't everything and having a simple life makes you happier but beset of all later this month, something magical happened.

Well, maybe not magical in a way like unicorns, wizards etc. Not that kind of stuff but magical in a way that something happened that seemed impossible.

Well, I actually met a guy in a bar who seemed he was having a lot of trouble and I realized he was looking at a picture and guess who's in the picture him, Luisa and their kids. And we had a little talk.

"_Amm, hey do you have a problem? Not that I care but I think I know the blond girl in the pic."_

Suddenly his eyes widdened and he lifted his head and suddenly I saw that hope came into his eyes.

"_Do you know her? She's my wife, I've been looking for her 3 months now because I realized I was stupid for letting her go and now I'm so misserable and alone, I really want her back"_ He said as tears fell in his eyes. I felt sorry for him and happy too that Luisa's life was about to change.

I told him everything on how I met her just like how I told you and I brought him to her front door and rang the doorbell then I ran back to my condo and I peeped through my door to see what happened.

As the door opened and saw her husband on the door kneeling with flowers in his hand she knelt down and hugged him and after a few days she resigned and then they came over and thanked me.

"_Amber, thanks so much for everything"_ Luisa said

"_No its okey, I'm really happy that you 2 are back together and I think things can't go any bett.."_

Just when I was I about to say "better" Lily came barging in my condo screaming. She got the position of financial analyst in another company in L.A.

Well that leaves me alone, AGAIN.

*_Sigh*_

"_Well that's life maybe this is what I get for being stupid"_ I said to my self after Lily and Luisa left.

Then the doorbell rang.

"_Oh! What now, maybe Lily left her purse again here somewhere. Oh this girl"_

As a opened the door I saw a boquet of flowers on the floor with a note:

'**Meet me at the park by 5.'**

Well at first I didn't know who it was who wanted to meet me at the park but still I went, I thought maybe I'll play on with the prank.

Then when I arrived lights started to open one by one and I thought it was kind of freaky.

Then someone whispered in my ear _"I missed you! I know you really didn't mean what you said, your mom told me everything"_

My tears started falling. I thought I'd never hear that sweet, deep and cool voice. I couldn't say a word then I just hugged him. And now I was crying, weeping. I couldn't stop it.

"_I'm really sorry! I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have left. I'm so…"_

Then he started kissing me. It was the hardest kiss he ever gave me.

Weeks later I moved back to Kansas with him and then we got married.

And I thought _'maybe its really worth something to learn bout life and now I know that not all regrets remain forever'._

Then I lifted my head to the sky as he put his arms on my shoulder then I whispered _"Thank God he gave you to love me"._


End file.
